Corps et Âmes
by Nikushin
Summary: Au bord du Lac Noir, Harry se pose des questions et différents souvenir refont surface, le concernant lui et Draco. Doutes et peur se mêlent aux Flashback. Arrivera-t-il à les surmonter ? Arrivera-t-il à se donner à Draco corps et âme s'en y laisser une partie de lui même ?


Salut la compagnie ! Je suis de retour après une absence biiiieeen looongue avec une nouvelle fic ! Certaines ( certains ?) d'entre vous me connaisse peut-être déjà, vu que j'ai écrit plusieurs fic sur le fandom de Naruto mais cette fois-ci j'explore un nouvel univers ! Et oui, j'ai jeter mon dévolu sur Harry Potter ! Alors essayez d'être un peu indulgent, c'est pas un univers que je connais très très bien, j'ai pas lu tous les livres mais j'ai vu tous les films alors j'espère avoir réussi à transmettre l'univers de HP dans ma fic! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les personnages ne soient pas trop OOC, je pense y être arrivé mais vous me direz bien ^^

A la base, cette fic devaient être un OS mais au fil de l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me faudrait plusieurs chapitre qui vont tous faire à peut près la même longueur. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitre 5 en comptant l'épilogue avec un peu de chance ! Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais dans cette fic, j'écris comme ça me viens, même si j'ai le scénario de base ainsi que la timeline déjà construits. Ce qui fait que le rythme de parution ne va pas être régulier, j'essaie d'écrire environ un à deux pages par jours mais malheureusement parfois j'y arrive pas. Rassurez-vous le chapitre 2 est déjà en cours d'écriture ^^ Donc voilà, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce chapitre et laisser place à la lecture !

Ah oui, je sais que moi-même en commençant une fic je me pose cette question: Qui va être au-dessus ?

Alors laissez-moi vous dire que cette fic est une DMHP et que donc c'est notre cher blondinet le dominant et il le restera dans chacune de mes autre fic HP ! Je supporte mal le HPDM donc...

Disclaimer: Riens ne m'appartient à part les réflexions profondes de Harry XD Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling ^^

P.S: Grand, très grand merci à ma bêta lectrice Devil-Akina qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire, la première à lire mes fics et à en rire XD Gros bisous ma belle !

* * *

** Chapitre 1 **

**Réflexion et Souvenirs**

Il y avait toujours des moments dans la vie où l'on se posait toutes sortes de questions, où le doute envahissait notre esprit et rendait impossible de prendre une quelconque décision, quelle qu'elle soit. C'était normal, humain même de ressentir cette émotion, d'avoir cette réaction. Nous l'avions tous connue. Doute et questionnement allaient de pair, ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise. « Est-ce que je prends le medium ou le large ? Jeans ou cuir ? Blanc ou Noir ? » Ces questions aussi insignifiantes puissent-elles paraître avaient des conséquences, directes ou indirectes, sur notre vie. Tout était une question de choix et là résidait toute la difficulté. Comment savoir lequel il fallait faire ? Comment savoir que nous avions fait le bon ? Fallait-il se baser sur ce que nous disait notre tête ou notre cœur ? Car c'était bien souvent sur ces deux que reposait l'entièreté de la décision et il était rare qu'ils soient d'accord. Si doute et questionnement s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, tête et cœur se faisaient la guerre comme en quatorze. Et dire que c'était de ces deux chiffonniers dont dépendaient les décisions qui allaient dicter notre vie entière. Et durant toute une existence, il y en avait des choix à faire.

Surtout quand l'on se trouvait dans la fleur de l'âge, période de notre vie où l'on se posait le plus de questions, où l'on attendait le plus de nous et où une toute nouvelle difficulté venait s'additionner à l'équation. Si tête et cœur ne créaient déjà pas assez de problèmes avant, un autre organe situé plus au…sud venait empirer les choses. Ah l'adolescence ! Quelle période stressante ! Quelle idée stupide de nous faire prendre les choix qui allaient décider de notre avenir à un âge où l'on pensait plus avec notre cerveau sexuel que celui qui se trouvait dans notre tête. En parlant de sexe, l'adolescence était aussi le temps des « premières fois ». Premiers flirts, premières amours, premiers baisers, premiers… enfin voilà quoi. Si pour les choix concernant notre vie futur, notre job ou nos devoirs scolaires, un combat acharné se déroulait à l'intérieur de nous, lorsqu'il s'agissait du sexe opposé (ou du même sexe), nos hormones gagnaient sans trop de difficulté.

Mais cela, c'était bien après «avoir passé le cap », « donner sa fleur », « être passé à la casserole », « avoir subi le premier assaut », enfin bref…avoir perdu son pucelage. Ah la virginité, un bien petit mot pour décrire quelque chose qui avait tout de même une grande importance.

Une fois en couple avec quelqu'un pour qui on éprouvait des sentiments et ressentait une attirance, il arrivait un moment où l'on prenait le choix de « le faire ». Cependant, bien avant cela venaient les éternels doutes et questionnements de tout à l'heure. Et là on n'était plus dans la catégorie du « qu'est-ce que je vais manger à midi ? », non là c'était du sérieux. Car si lors d'un baiser les questions qui nous traversaient l'esprit étaient du genre : « Oh mon dieu est-ce que c'est sa langue ? », lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air pour la première fois ces mêmes questions étaient dignes d'une paranoïaque schizophrène. Du genre : « Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Suis-je vraiment prêt ? Est-ce que ça va rentrer ? » Et bien sûr l'éternel « M'aime-t-il vraiment ? ».

De la réponse à cette question dépendait tout. Une première fois devait se passer entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avaient bâti un lien de confiance. Le reste était obsolète. Seulement, lorsque la réponse à cette question n'était pas celle que l'on attendait, ça ne finissait bien pour aucun des deux partis.

Cette question, un jeune homme de 19 ans se la posait constamment ces derniers jours, elle passait et repassait dans sa tête comme cette foutue chanson « à la volette »(1).

Il était là, tranquillement assis sur un des gros rochers qui bordaient la rive du Lac Noir, le vent frais d'octobre ébouriffant ses cheveux noir corbeau plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, laissant entrevoir la cicatrice sur son front, s'engouffrant dans sa cape et ses vêtements, refroidissant son corps. Et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, son regard vert émeraude dissimulé derrière de si reconnaissables lunettes rondes, perdu dans le vague, un nez droit menant à de fines lèvres froissées en une moue pensive, le tout joliment disposé sur un visage rond. Il était totalement immobile, mis à part ses yeux qui s'attardaient parfois sur une queue de sirène sortant de l'eau.

Cependant, si extérieurement il était un modèle de calme, à l'intérieur de sa tête c'était un vrai vrac. Les questions se bousculaient tels des groupies devant leurs idoles.

Qu'est-ce qui provoquait un tel bordel chez ce jeune homme ? Eh bien tout simplement ce qui provoquait la même réaction chez tous les jeunes de son âge (et parfois adultes)…une relation amoureuse.

En effet, cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il était en couple avec son petit copain : Draco Malfoy. Oui, ce n'était pas un traquenard, lui Harry Potter, (vous vous doutiez bien que c'était lui) Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et Gryffondor au cœur pur était dans une relation tout ce qu'il y avait d'homosexuelle avec Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort et Prince des Serpentards. Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant c'était bel et bien la vérité vraie. Leur histoire avait commencé bien avant la rentrée de cette huitième année, en janvier pour être plus précis et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ce ne fut pas le début auquel Harry avait pensé, loin de là.

_Flashback_

_Il avait fallu du temps pour se remettre des blessures et dégâts que la guerre avait causé. Les pertes étaient lourdes et la tristesse étreignait encore le cœur de ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Pourtant peu à peu, la vie reprit son cours, les familles pleurèrent leurs morts et passèrent à autre chose, n'oubliant pas mais apprenant à vivre avec ce qui s'était passé. _

_Les choses ne furent pas simples au début, ça n'avait pas été facile, après des années de peur de revenir à la normale. Il y eut des endroits à reconstruire tel que le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère, Pré-au-Lard, le Terrier et surtout Poudlard. _

_L'école pris en tout et pour tout, deux ans à reconstruire en entier. C'était McGonagall qui avait entrepris la recréation du château en tant que nouvelle directrice. Et autant dire que la tâche ne fut pas aisée vu l'ampleur du chantier. Le bâtiment en lui-même ne prit pas très longtemps à remettre sur pied, le plus difficile furent les sortilèges de défense et de garde qu'il fallut redresser. Ayant été placés autour du château depuis des siècles, les conjurer à nouveau demanda un grand niveau de magie et de dextérité. Après avoir fini ces deux étapes, les plus longues, il restait les petites finitions tel que le rachat de tables, de chaises, d'ingrédients de potion et pour finir, la remise en place de tous les tableaux afin de redonner au château sa grandeur. _

_Une fois l'école prête, il ne restait plus qu'à faire venir les élèves. McGonagall s'était occupée d'envoyer les lettres de rentrée à tous les étudiants qui virent leur scolarité stoppée par la guerre. Cependant, elle eut une idée quelque peu spéciale pour les élèves qui viendraient faire leur «8__ème__ » année…_

_OoOoOoO_

_Harry se prélassait tranquillement sur le canapé de Square Grimmauld, emmitouflé dans un plaid, un bouquin de sortilège sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé chaud sur la table basse. Le nez plongé dans les incantations, coupé du reste du monde, dans le silence de l'ancienne maison des Black. La bâtisse avait bien changé depuis qu'il s'y était installé. Il avait réussi à décoller l'horrible portrait de Walburga Black et avait pris un malin plaisir à le détruire. Puis avec l'aide de Kreattur, il nettoya chaque parcelle, remit à neuf certains meubles, repeignit les pièces et refit une grosse partie de la décoration. Le manoir ne ressemblait plus du tout à la sombre bicoque qu'il avait été, c'était maintenant un endroit chaleureux et accueillant où Harry pouvait se reposer. _

_Et Merlin savait qu'il avait bien eu besoin de repos après la bataille finale. Le combat avec Voldemort l'avait laissé tellement vidé magiquement, lacéré, fatigué et couvert de bleus qu'il s'était évanoui quasi tout de suite après le dernier soupir du mage noir. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'entendre les appels de ses amis avant qu'un voile sombre ne l'entoure. Il s'était réveillé 3 mois plus tard dans un lit de Ste Mangouste. Les Guérisseurs lui avaient expliqué que ça avait été le temps nécessaire pour que son corps et son esprit refassent le plein suffisant de sa magie afin qu'il puisse émerger de son sommeil. Puis il passa les deux mois suivants entre sa cure intensive pour ramener sa magie à son niveau normal, vu le volume, et sa rééducation physique avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. _

_Les premiers temps furent loin d'être une promenade de santé, ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars et certaines de ses blessures le lançaient tels des coups de couteaux, lui empêchant parfois de bouger pendant des heures. Ces crises, bien que moins nombreuses qu'au début, arrivaient encore de temps en temps, lui rappelant sournoisement cette guerre qu'il essayait d'oublier._

_Heureusement, il avait tellement à faire que son esprit restait occupé, de plus ses amis lui rendaient régulièrement visite et il passait la plupart de son temps à lire, comme il le faisait en ce moment, des livres de sortilèges en tout genre. Guérison, défense, attaque, tout y était passé ! Il s'était même farci tous les livres de potions qu'il avait trouvé. C'était pour dire s'il en avait, du temps libre !_

_Un toc répétitif à la fenêtre de son salon lui fît relever la tête de de son bouquin. Il y vit un grand-duc brun, une lettre dans son bec et un paquet à la patte, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Chose qu'il fît avec grande curiosité, car la soirée étant déjà bien avancée, il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer cette missive. Il laissa entrer le hibou qui alla se poser doucement sur la table basse et tendit son bec. Il prit le message et détacha le colis avant de lui donner une friandise et une caresse puis il alla se rasseoir sur le canapé afin de lire la lettre. La première surprise lui vint quand il vit que les armoiries de Poudlard y étaient imprimées et la seconde quand il vit que McGonagall en était l'auteure. Il se mit donc à la lire avec attention, ses sourcils montant presque dans ses cheveux tant le contenu le surprit :_

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_J'espère que votre santé se porte bien, cette lettre doit sans doute vous surprendre mais j'ai grand besoin de votre aide une nouvelle fois. Vous plus que quiconque mériterait qu'on vous laisse tranquille mais si j'avais eu une autre solution, croyez bien que je ne vous demanderais pas ce service. _

_Vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir, Poudlard rouvre ces portes le 1__er__ septembre et j'avais l'idée d'y inclure en plus des nouveaux élèves, ceux de septième année qui, comme vous, n'ont pu finir leur scolarité à cause de la guerre pour une « huitième année ». Il va sans dire que cela vous inclus ainsi que Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, mais aussi tous les autres élèves de votre promotion qui aujourd'hui sont dispersés un peu partout dans le monde. Le service que je vous demande est de porter les lettres de rentrée de Poudlard à chacun de vos collègues. Je sais bien que la tâche n'est pas aisée et qu'il serait plus facile de les envoyer par hiboux, cependant je pense que les voir attribuées de la main d'un grand représentant de la guerre – et un élève de leur année qui plus est – les rendraient plus enclin à revenir pour finir leur scolarité et obtenir leur diplôme. _

_Je souhaiterais vous confier cette tâche car je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour la mener à bien. J'espère que vous répondrez favorablement à ma demande, cependant si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que je le comprendrais parfaitement. _

_Si vous acceptez renvoyez-moi le hibou sans réponse, vous trouverez ci-joint les lettres de rentrée de vos amis et collègues ainsi que la vôtre. Si vous refusez renvoyez-le-moi avec cette lettre. _

_En attendant votre réponse, je vous prie de bien vouloir recevoir mon affection la plus sincère et espère vous revoir en Septembre. _

_Cordialement, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

_Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'asseoir avant de lire la lettre car s'il avait été debout nul doute qu'il se serait joyeusement cassé la gueule. Ce que lui demandait la directrice le laissait pantois: aller lui-même remettre en main propre les lettres de rentrée de Poudlard ! En voilà une bien bonne ! Si encore ce n'était que pour ceux de chez Gryffondor, ça passerait, mais de se farcir les autres maisons en primes ! Bon encore que Serdaigles et Poufsouffle étaient pas bien chiantes, mais… se rendre chez les Serpentard ! Alors là, il disait non ! Non, non, re-non et re-re-non derrière !_

_- Plutôt affronter Voldie en string cent fois de suite !, dit-il en balançant la lettre sur la table basse. _

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si cela était humainement possible. Il soupira et leva son regard vers le grand-duc qui le scrutait de ses grands yeux jaunes, semblant lui reprocher sa décision, mais cette fois-ci il ne céderait pas. Les ennuis s'étaient déjà suffisamment incrustés comme ça dans sa vie sans son accord pour qu'en plus il aille en chercher de son plein grè. Alors oui, il était un Gryffondor, plonger la tête la première dans les emmerdes aurait dû être encré dans son code génétique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était con pour autant ! Ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était passer le reste de sa vie tranquille. Retourner à Poudlard ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il avait toujours considéré le château comme sa première maison et revoir ses amis ne faisait que rajouter du charme au tableau. Cependant, s'il décidait d'aller remettre les lettres à ses amis il faudrait aussi qu'il aille les donner aux autres. Il se sentait capituler, maudit soit son côté impartial !_

_Soufflant, il se redressa pour aller chercher le tas de lettres posées à côté du hibou. Tirant la langue à celui-ci quand il vit une sorte de lueur triomphante briller dans les pupilles topazes. Il lit les noms inscrits dessus rapidement, se faisant mentalement une liste des personnes à qui il devait les remettre et les endroits par lesquels il devrait passer. Se construisant un itinéraire qui lui permettrait de perdre le moins de temps. Pourtant il arrêta bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur un nom qu'il aurait bien voulu oublier. Ses mains serrant le papier à presque l'en froisser, déglutissant difficilement, comme si une main c'était mise en travers de sa gorge, des frissons prenant tout son corps. Pas de doute, une seule personne pouvait susciter en lui un tel déluge de sensations. _

_Draco Malfoy _

_Deux petit mots qui pourtant le mirent hors service, son cerveau ayant du mal à procéder qu'il devrait se rendre chez celui qui, pendant des années, fut sa Némésis, son rival, son ennemi….et son amour secret. Personne n'était au courant, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, c'était la seule confidence qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec eux. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, ça non, il leur confierait sa vie en un clin d'œil s'il le devait, c'était plutôt en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Demandez-lui de monter sur un dragon, de se battre contre des mygales géantes et autres créatures infernales, pas de problèmes, mais demandez-lui d'avouer les sentiments qu'il avait envers un Serpentard, ancien mangemort et connard de première qui avait rendu leur scolarité dans les couloirs de Poudlard presque invivable et là vous assisterez au plus beau dégonflage de tous les temps ! Celui qui avait dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux n'avait visiblement jamais eu de relation amoureuse !_

_Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si l'oxygène pouvait aider son cerveau à redémarrer et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère afin de plaidoyer en sa faveur ainsi que celle de sa mère il y a de ça presque cinq mois. Leur regard s'étaient croisés, déclenchant en lui les battements effrénés de son cœur, et le blond lui avait adressé un léger hochement de tête. Pour le saluer, le remercier, il n'en savait rien, en tout cas, ça avait marqué le début d'une sorte de trêve silencieuse entre eux deux. Et depuis ce moment-là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, à ses cheveux à l'apparence si soyeuse, à son regard argenté, à ses traits aristocrates, à ses lèvres fines et rosées, à son corps que les années avaient aidé à développer, grand et fort il le dépassait facilement d'une tête et demie. Tout chez le blond provoquait en lui un feu d'artifice hormonal. Plus il y pensait, plus il réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte que ses sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier, mais de bien plus longtemps, depuis leur dernière année commune au château, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la situation de maintenant encore plus compliquée et difficile à gérer pour le brun. Comment allait-il se rendre chez son amour secret sans perdre tous ses moyens quand il le verrait ? Déjà qu'il les perdait facilement dans son imagination… _

_Pourtant la tentation était grande…si grande… revoir encore une fois ses yeux qui n'avaient cessé de l'obséder depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait croisés, laisser son regard vagabonder une fois de plus sur ce corps ensorceleur. Rien que le fait d'y penser le remplissait d'une excitation difficile à contrôler. Il était comme un assoiffé dans un désert, buvant l'eau d'un mirage, se contentant du repos que lui procurait l'illusion à défaut d'avoir celui de la réalité. _

_Il rouvrit ses yeux, parcourant les lettres calligraphiées, un soupir passant ses lèvres, sa décision avait été prise dès le moment où il avait lu le nom de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il ne faisait que se voiler la face, tournant la tête il avisa le hibou semblant attendre patiemment qu'il finisse de se décider et s'en approcha, tendant la main il caressa les douces plumes brunes, les sentant glisser sous sa paume, calmant ses pensées tumultueuses, l'apaisant. Lorsque sa chère Hedwige était toujours vivante, la caresser l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir, sa perte tragique l'avait rempli d'un vide qu'aucun autre animal de compagnie n'avait pu remplir. Pourtant, il sourit en sentant le grand-duc frissonner, le voyant fermer ses yeux de satisfaction. Peut-être serait-il temps d'en prendre un autre ? _

_Se sentant enfin tranquillisé, il arrêta sa cajolerie et s'adressa au volatile :_

_- Repars seul, McGonagall comprendra ma réponse. Je pense même qu'elle la savait déjà depuis le début. _

_Le hibou sembla hocher la tête, lui donna un coup de bec affectueux avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte auprès de laquelle Harry alla se poster, regardant l'oiseau rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître totalement, avant de la fermer. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sa tasse de thé depuis longtemps refroidie. Il resta là, les yeux dans le vague, laissant le poids de son action lui retomber sur la tête. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi Gryffondor, s'il avait pu s'en tenir à sa première décision, mais non il fallait absolument qu'il se mette dans les emmerdes sinon ce n'était pas drôle ! Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait accepté uniquement à cause d'un seul homme ! Non pas pour ses amis où pour donner l'occasion à ses anciens camarades de classe de reprendre leur études inachevées, non rien d'aussi noble, mais bel et bien pour assouvir son envie égoïste à la limite du masochisme de revoir l'objet de son fantasme ! Fantasme qui aux dernières nouvelles ne pouvait toujours pas le saquer mais qui maintenant faisait des efforts pour le dissimuler ! Et là il ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière l'excuse que ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien, non là il s'était foutu dans cette situation tout seul comme un grand. _

_Un grognement lui échappant, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dos du canapé, le plafond lui offrant une vue fascinante. Il calcula mentalement la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir, car non seulement il allait devoir se farcir le boulot d'une chouette mais en plus ses destinataires avaient eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de se disperser à travers le monde. Italie, Espagne, France, Suisse, Inde, Japon et tout le tremblement ! Il allait en parcourir des miles, ça c'était sûr ! Pestant contre ses collègues trop voyageurs à son goût, il se leva, allant prendre un livre de géographie dans sa bibliothèque ainsi qu'un tas de feuilles blanches et de quoi écrire. Il fit une liste de qui habitait où et tenta de créer l'itinéraire le plus rapide. Heureusement la plupart d'entre eux étaient restés sur le continent Européen, les quelques autres étant divisés entre le continent Américain et Asiatique. _

_Il travailla sur son plan jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses paupières n'arrivaient plus à se soutenir plus de dix secondes. Il traîna sa personne jusqu'à son lit, ayant seulement l'énergie de se changer et d'enfiler son pyjama. Il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se glissa sous les couvertures, sa tête ayant à peine frôlé l'oreiller qu'il s'endormait déjà, une seule pensée traversant son esprit engourdit : _

_« Dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourré… »_

_oOoOoOo_

_« T'es un gros con Potter »_

_Voilà une pensée qui traversait son esprit depuis maintenant presque un mois. Un long mois qu'il parcourait le monde en long et en large et en travers afin de délivrer ces saletés de lettres ! Qu'elle idée idiote il avait eu d'accepter. Il en venait même à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas mis un truc dans son thé sans qu'il le voie, parce que ça lui semblait presque impossible qu'il ait dit oui s'il avait été dans son état normal. Surtout en ce moment même. Il se trouvait à quelque mètres de la dernière maison dans laquelle il devait se rendre et celle qui lui posait le plus de soucis par la même occasion. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mis à avancer, ses pas étant un peu déséquilibrés car ne sachant si ils devaient continuer en avant ou courir en arrière. Plus il s'approchait, plus son anxiété grandissait. Il avait tant redouté et attendu ce moment. _

_Après avoir reçu la lettre de remerciement de McGonagall, il s'était mis à préparer son périple postier. Il avait bien entendu mis au courant Ron et Hermione, qui furent d'ailleurs les premiers à recevoir leur lettre et qui l'aidèrent à préparer son voyage. Ses deux amis avaient voulu l'accompagner mais il leur fit bien comprendre qu'il tenait à être seul. C'était vers lui que la directrice s'était tournée, c'était donc à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. Il leur avait fallu environ deux semaines à plein temps pour organiser son départ. Ils avaient dû s'informer sur les différents endroits où le brun allait devoir se rendre ainsi que les zones de tranplanage, demander plusieurs Portoloin, réserver dans les hôtels, voir le nombre d'escales qu'il allait devoir faire etc… en gros, un énorme bordel. Car mine de rien il devait retrouver pas moins d'une trentaine de personnes. Encore heureux que les adresses soient écrites sur les lettres !_

_Il avait commencé par tous ceux habitant le continent asiatique qui, à sa grande surprise étaient assez nombreux, puis il continua sur sa lancée et atterri sur le continent américain où ses collègues étaient déjà moins nombreux pour finir par revenir sur le continent Européen ou la majorité étaient restés. Il eut le grand plaisir de revoir certain bon camarades et amis tel que Neville, Katie, Seamus, Luna et Dean d'autres tel que Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini ou encore Justin Flint-Fletchley ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid, ensuite il y eu ceux qu'il aurait aimé éviter tel que Terry Boot, les sœurs Patil et Greengrass et enfin il y eut ceux qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais revoir tel que Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode. D'ailleurs avec ces derniers, il dut éviter certain sort et subir bien des sarcasmes avant de pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue. Beaucoup avaient accepté de revenir dès qu'ils eurent leur lettre en main, d'autre, plus indécis, avait demandé du tact et des arguments de poids mais au fond la décision restait leur. Au final ce voyage lui avait demandé un bon mois de déplacement, des réflexes, de l'orientation, de l'aspirine et une grosse dose de patience. Et maintenant venait l'ultime épreuve avant la conclusion. _

_Il sortit de sa rêverie en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait enfin devant sa dernière destination, ses pieds ayant finalement compris dans quelle direction il fallait marcher. Le grand M majestueux et doré sur la grille ainsi que l'immense manoir quelle gardait n'aidèrent en rien à calmer son angoisse. Il déglutit difficilement, les battements de son cœur tellement fort qu'ils l'assourdissaient presque et les mains moites serrées sur son colis. Il y était enfin, pourtant maintenant qu'il était là où il avait tant impatiemment voulu être juste quelque jours auparavant, il n'avait qu'une envie de laisser la lettre entre les grilles et se carapater vite fait de là ! D'où la pensée sur son incontestable bêtise. _

_Essayant de se donner du courage mais n'y arrivant guère, il poussa la grille et franchit le domaine des Malfoy, parcourant lentement l'allée menant au manoir. Ses émotions se bousculaient tellement en lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté il était soulagé que cette tâche soit enfin finie, fatigué de n'avoir pu se reposer convenablement depuis presque un mois et d'un autre côté hésitant, effrayé presque de se retrouver devant le blond mais en même temps impatient de le revoir. Bien évidemment, ce bordel mental ne lui permettait en aucun cas de se calmer le temps de réfléchir. _

_Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent plus longue qu'un documentaire sur la reproduction des algues, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Son cœur battant des records de pompes, il leva la main, appuya sur la sonnette…et se fit tout de suite attaquer de tous les côtés ! Il remercia ses années de Quiddicht qui lui permirent d'acquérir de bons réflexes sans quoi il ne voulait même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il aurait subi. Il érigea tout de suite un bouclier, maugréant contre ces Serpentards beaucoup trop méfiants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait malmener par quelques sortilèges de défense après avoir pénétré une maison ou un domaine. Cependant durant son voyage les seules fois où il dut s'en protéger comme maintenant avait été lorsqu'il se rendait chez les verts et argents. Les autres s'étaient contentés de lancer un sort qui les avertissait si quelqu'un atterrissait chez eux. Il trouvait normal d'être un peu prudent après une guerre comme celle qu'ils avaient vécue mais là tout de même, il y avait de l'abus !_

_Il en savait un paquet sur les différents sorts, de par son expérience personnelle et grâce à ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres, et ceux qui lui pleuvaient dessus n'était pas pour défendre la maison mais bel et bien pour attaquer le visiteur. Perdant vite patience au bout de deux minutes de malmenage, il tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces, la faisant vibrer sous les coups répétitifs. Au diable les politesses !_

_- Malfoy ! Ramène ta fraise ! Arrêtes ces foutus sorts et viens m'ouvrir !_

_Arrêtant de frapper, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de discerner un quelconque mouvement à l'intérieur, chose non aisée avec le bruit des maléfices s'abattant sur son bouclier. Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun son provenant du manoir, il fut à deux doigts de hurler de frustration, son anxiété de tout à l'heure étant vite remplacée par de l'énervement et un peu d'appréhension à la vue de sa carapace commençant à se fissurer sous les sorts de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus mordants. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps d'en dresser un autre lorsque celui-ci s'écroulerait. Maudissant sa malchance, il recommença à frapper à l'entrée, défoulant sur celle-ci son profond agacement par la même occasion. _

_« C'est bien ma veine de venir quand ce salopard bien roulé n'est pas là. »_

_Il avait fait demi-tour et s'apprêtait à partir, décidant de retenter sa chance une autre fois, lorsqu'enfin la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et les sort arrêtèrent de lui tomber dessus. Il se retourna, une flopée de remarques cinglantes sur le bout des lèvres quand il se rendit compte de l'apparence du blond. Alors il…bugua, tout simplement. Bouche ouverte, prête à gober des mouches ou autre chose, il regarda l'espèce d'adonis se trouvant devant lui. Draco était torse nu, rien que ça déjà suffisait à mettre son cerveau hors-service, et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon noir déboutonné laissant entre-apercevoir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ce corps qui était une véritable sucrerie oculaire. _

_Il remonta le long des jambes musclées et longilignes mises en valeur par le jean légèrement moulant, admirant leur galbe, s'attardant un peu, sans le vouloir, sur l'entrejambe puis suivit la ligne de poils blonds partant de celle-ci jusqu'au nombril, tel un chemin tentateur. Il monta ensuite son regard jusqu'au torse large et imberbe sur lequel reposait deux bras croisé puis jusqu'aux puissantes épaules. Lentement, il continua vers le cou pour finir par examiner le visage qu'il désirait ardemment revoir. Il suivit la courbe de cette mâchoire masculine, lambinant un instant sur les lèvres fines et rosées, mollement tordues en un sourire arrogant et taquin, remontant le long du nez droit pour finir sa course dans deux yeux d'acier, surplombés par de délicats sourcils, le tout entouré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs légèrement en bataille. _

_Face à l'apparence un peu débraillée du jeune Malfoy, il y avait plusieurs explications possibles. La première étant que le blond était en train de faire une petite sieste. La deuxième, au vu du pantalon déboutonné était qu'il se faisait un petit plaisir. Et enfin la troisième, vu son état et le fait qu'il ne portait quasi rien était qu'il s'envoyait joyeusement en l'air. La dernière, en plus de le rendre jaloux comme un pou et malheureux comme la pierre, lui semblait improbable vu l'absence de marque sur le corps pâle. Bien sûr il se pouvait que le brun soit arrivé avant les joyeusetés mais il y avait aussi l'absence de bruit. Donc, soit Malfoy et son amant/maitresse étaient très discrets, soit ils avaient mis en place un sort de silence, ce qui lui paraissait inutile, voire stupide vu que le blond vivait seul. Son père étant à Azkaban et sa mère partie vivre en France. Non, pour lui le plus plausible restait la sieste à poil ou la séance de masturbation. Dans tous les cas, il avait interrompu quelque chose. _

_- Prends donc une photo Potter, ça dure plus longtemps. _

_La voix traînante et moqueuse le sortit de sa réflexion. Il se rendit compte avec embarras que cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixait le corps ensorceleur. Le sang lui monta aux joues, les rendant presque écarlates sous la gêne. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac en pleine session de matage intensif. Il détourna tout de suite le regard, honteux et mécontent d'avoir donné au blond une occasion de se moquer de lui d'emblée de jeu. Lui qui s'était juré de rester professionnel et poli du début à la fin, c'était mal barré. Continuant de se flageller sur son incompétence à gérer ses émotions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était à son tour la cible d'un regard d'acier. Le blond le regardait, un sourcil levé face au silence de son ancien ennemi. Il avait pensé que le brun lui répondrait, les lançant dans une de leurs célèbres séances de verbes mais non, il restait empêtré dans son mutisme. Profitant de l'ignorance du Gryffondor, il se permit de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps du brun. _

_Potter avait bien changé, il l'avait aperçu brièvement lors de son procès et celui de sa mère mais il ne s'était pas attardé plus longtemps. Cependant, maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il pouvait voir les différents changements qui s'étaient opérés. Déjà, le brun avait abandonné ses vêtements beaucoup trop amples et en portait des enfin à sa taille. Il fixa les jambes élancées et nerveuses, serrées dans un jeans. La taille fine, il portait un pull vert, moulant, laissant distinguer un ventre plat, le col en v permettant d'entrevoir le début d'un torse délicatement musclé, le tout en dessous d'une veste en cuir noir. Il laissa son regard errer sur le visage rond, presque androgyne, suivant la douce ligne de la mâchoire, remontant sur les lèvres pulpeuses puis sur le petit nez pour finir par le fixer sur les yeux en amande, plus particulièrement sur ces pupilles émeraudes et profondes, parcourus de long cils, derrière les si fameuses lunettes rondes. Il y avait aussi les cheveux noirs en bataille, mais au lieu d'avoir l'air de n'avoir jamais connu un peigne ils étaient coiffés dans un style « je sors d'une incroyable partie de jambes en l'air ». Le brun bien que petit avec son mètre soixante-cinq et son physique presque délicat, était entouré d'une sorte d'élégance et harmonie. Pourtant il savait que derrière cette apparence frêle presque féminine se cachait quelqu'un de robuste avec une volonté de fer. Se rendant compte que cela faisait presque dix minutes que le silence s'éternisait, il décida de relancer un semblant de conversation. _

_- Sans voix Potter ? Qui aurait cru que ce jour arriverait ? _

_Le brun sursauta, reportant son attention sur le Serpentard, toujours légèrement empourpré au niveau des joues, bafouilla quelque mot :_

_- Euh…ben…je…_

_- Quelle éloquence Potter ! Ton vocabulaire m'impressionnera toujours, se moqua le blond. _

_Harry se renfrogna, une moue boudeuse commençant à apparaître sur ses lèvres. Voilà la troisième vanne de suite qu'il se prenait en moins de vingt minutes sans qu'il n'ait put riposter. Aussi fallait-il comprendre, sa bouche était plus occupée à baver qu'à former des mots. Il inspira un bon coup, espérant ainsi reprendre un semblant de contenance et répondit :_

_- Il est clair que pour toi qui en a un très limité, ça doit être renversant. _

_« Et paf ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents blondinet », pensa-t-il avec jubilation. _

_Enfin ! Il avait réussi à constituer une phrase cohérente et en plus c'était une vanne, un bonus non négligeable. Sa répartie avait réussi à effacer le petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait Draco et il se permit d'en laisser un fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans leur ''conversation '', il était en terrain familier. S'envoyer des fions verbaux était une activité qu'il avait exercée régulièrement avec le blond pendant quasiment six ans. Ils étaient devenus des maîtres en la matière. Il s'apprêtait à énoncer le motif de sa présence quand le jeune Malfoy, qui manifestement avait envie d'avoir le dernier mot, lui rétorqua une autre remarque cinglante. _

_- Le mien est peut-être limité mais au moins il n'est pas réduit à des monosyllabes, dit-il en référence au bafouillage précédent du brun. _

_Harry serra les poings afin d'éviter de lui en mettre un dans sa gueule d'ange. Il ferma aussi les yeux, ça lui évitait, le temps de se calmer, de voit le retour de ce foutu rictus arrogant et fier. Décidément, Draco avait le don infaillible de le mettre hors de lui en quelques mots. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser qu'en six ans il s'y serait habitué, mais non ça l'insupportait autant qu'au premier jour. Expirant lentement, il rouvrit les yeux. _

_- Non pas que cette séance de vannage me déplaise mais trêve de bavardages Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu taper la causette. _

_À cette phrase le blond haussa un sourcil, il s'était bien douté que Potter n'était pas là par envie de prendre le thé en sa compagnie. Quelque part en lui, un sentiment de déception fit surface à cette pensée, mais il l'ignora et l'enfouit bien vite dans un coin. Déçu que Har…Potter ! ne soit pas là pour être avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_- Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi de me dire le pourquoi de ta venue. J'ai des choses importantes qui m'attendent. _

_Le brun se retint de pouffer, vu l'état du blond, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour savoir quelles étaient ces choses importantes. _

_- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette conversation dans ton salon et non sur le pas de la porte ?_

_Draco avait presque un non catégorique sur le bout des lèvres mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Il avait remarqué que le brun faisait des efforts pour rester civilisé et mine de rien, voilà approximativement une demie heure qu'ils parlaient et aucun sort n'avait fusé, ni aucune dent n'avait volé. Preuve qu'ils avaient mûri et appris à se contrôler. Si Potter pouvait se montrer poli alors lui aussi le pouvait. _

_Il se décala, invitant silencieusement le brun à entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il le mena ensuite le long du couloir jusqu'au petit salon intime, totalement inconscient du débat mental que le Gryffondor à sa suite avait avec lui-même. Ce dernier avait repris son auto-flagellation, maudissant sa bouche d'avoir laissé passer ce que son cerveau avait pensé. Il était tellement curieux de voir l'intérieur du manoir, sans être menacé par des Mangemorts, qu'il s'était caché derrière cette excuse bidon mais valable. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que le blond accepterait de le laisser entrer, il avait pensé qu'il l'enverrait paître, mais le voilà dans la noble demeure, ses yeux curieux se posaient sur chaque meuble, chaque tableau, sur la moindre petite décoration. _

_Et il n'y avait pas que sur la déco que ses yeux se baladaient, ils retournaient inlassablement sur le blond, comme aimantés. Un gémissement lui échappa presque lorsque son regard tomba sur le dos large et puissant. Il suivit le mouvement des muscles sous la peau, la ligne de la colonne vertébrale et l'alléchante chute de rein jusqu'aux fesses fermes dans lesquelles il mordrait avec plaisir. Le balancement des hanches était hypnotique, il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. _

_Se rendant compte qu'ils arrivaient au salon, il enleva ses yeux de leur nouvel endroit préféré pour les remonter à un niveau jugé plus poli, juste à temps car le blond se retourna pour lui désigner de la main un des deux canapés présents dans la pièce, lui indiquant de s'y asseoir. Harry fût surpris de constater que le fauteuil, à l'image de l'ornementation, était confortable et accueillant. Deux adjectifs qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ni associé au nom Malfoy. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Lucius, ce nom de famille était synonyme de froid et malveillant pour lui, et voilà qu'il devait tout remettre en compte. _

_La pièce était peinte de couleurs chaudes, du brun, du pourpre et du gris. Les meubles tout en étant épurés restaient modernes et se fondaient bien avec le reste de la décoration. Une petite table basse était mise entre les deux fauteuils et un tapis de velours posé juste en dessous. Il n'avait pas vu le reste de la demeure mais rien que ce salon montrait que les temps avaient changé. La dernière fois qu'il était venu au manoir, il se souvenait que l'atmosphère y était lourde et triste, les couleurs fades, et de l'humidité des donjons, pas que des joyeux souvenirs en gros. Et le revoilà quasi trois ans plus tard, dans un salon à l'ambiance, oserait-il le dire, douillette. Lui qui s'était attendu à grelotter sous un climat des plus glacial, il était à deux doigts d'enlever ses pompes et de se mettre à l'aise._

_Lorsque Draco fut assis en face de lui, il se permit de se relaxer un peu puis, sous le regard gris expectatif, entama ce pour quoi il était venu à la base. _

_- Bon, comme tu dois sans doute déjà le savoir, Poudlard rouvre ses portes en septembre. La directrice McGonagall m'a contacté pour m'informer que tous les élèves n'ayant pas pu finir leurs études et être diplômés à cause de la guerre, pouvaient revenir pour une sorte de huitième année. Elle m'a donc demandé de remettre en main propre les lettres de rentrée aux dits élèves. Voilà pourquoi je suis là, Malfoy. _

_Il sortit la lettre de la poche de son blouson et la posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre eux. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa tandis que le blond fixait le courrier sans vraiment avoir l'air de le voir. Il s'était figé depuis le début du discours de Potter. Oui, il était au courant que Poudlard avait fini d'être reconstruite mais il n'avait jamais pensé y retourner finir ses études. Pourtant maintenant qu'il avait la lettre devant les yeux, il devait avouer que la proposition était plutôt tentante pour lui qui pensait ne plus y avoir sa place à cause de ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre. Il s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, si il échouait ou refusait c'était la vie de sa mère et la sienne qu'il jetait par la fenêtre. _

_Il se pencha et prit la lettre, parcourant des yeux son nom inscrit dessus, une sorte d'euphorie parcourant son corps en ayant cette enveloppe si familière, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir à nouveau, entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit, une joie le prenant au cœur à l'idée de retourner à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison plus que son propre manoir, et lut avec avidité le message lui étant adressé, un sourire sincère naissant sur ses lèvres. Cette vision laissa le brun pantois tant elle était belle. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi décontracté, sans son masque de froideur…humain tout simplement, et ça ne faisait que le rendre plus beau encore. _

_Pourtant, ce sourire disparut bien vite et une expression de flegme le remplaça. Draco se demandait s'il avait vraiment le droit de retourner au château, après tout, il avait participé à sa destruction. À cette pensée le blond devint maussade. Calmement, presque tendrement, il plia et remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la reposa sur la table, la poussant en direction de Potter. Celui-ci regardait ses mouvements avec une lueur d'incompréhension, ses sourcils se fronçant, créant de petites rides entre ses yeux, il attendait manifestement que le blond s'explique. _

_- Merci de t'être déplacé en personne mais je crains que tu aies fait le voyage pour rien. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, dit-il avec une frigidité implacable. _

_À ces mots Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Déjà que le blond le remerciât était en soit extraordinaire et ensuite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond refusait de revenir pour cette rentrée mais il était sûr d'une chose il devait à tout prix le convaincre de changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa huitième année sans Draco au château, ça lui semblait bizarre, contre-nature presque. Depuis leur première rencontre lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans, Malfoy avait toujours été là, faisant partie de sa vie. Si il ne revenait pas, cette année allait lui sembler bien fade. Qui bousculerait-il au détour d'un couloir ? Qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues ? Qui ses yeux épieraient-ils ? Personne. Il chercherait une tête blonde à la table des Serpentard pour tomber sur une place vide. Non, c'était inconcevable. Il devait le convaincre, mais pour se faire, il fallait la jouer fine. _

_- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?_

_- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi Potter. _

_- Pas dans ce cas-ci. McGonagall voudra savoir pourquoi un seul et unique élève a refusé de revenir. _

_« On tend la perche…. »_

_- Un seul ?_

_« Et le poisson est ferré. » _

_Harry sourit intérieurement, les Serpentards étaient prévisibles, c'était une race curieuse, il suffisait de les appâter avec quelque chose qui les intriguaient et hop, ils vous mangeaient dans la main. Et après ils disaient que c'était eux les maîtres de la manipulation. _

_- Eh bien oui Malfoy, tous ceux que j'ai visité ont accepté de revenir. Tu es le seul qui a refusé. _

_- Et qui étaient les autres ? Des Gryffondors j'imagine. _

_- Tu as tout faux. Il y avait aussi des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Ils font tous partie du lot. _

_Cela eut le mérite de fermer le clapet du blond. Harry commençait à comprendre d'où venait le problème. Il était loin d'être bête et vu les indices révélateurs que Draco lâchait sans s'en rendre compte, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il pensait que part son implication dans le mauvais camp et la destruction du château, il n'avait pas le droit d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas non plus difficile de comprendre pourquoi il pensait comme ça, lui-même aurait réagi de la même manière eussent leur place été échangées. Mais ils devaient laisser tout ça derrière eux maintenant et passer à autre chose. Aller de l'avant. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette époque sinistre, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de bonheur. _

_- Tous tes anciens collègues ont dit oui. _

_- Quels anciens collègues ?_

_- Eh bien…Bulstrode, Goyle, Greengrass, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini…_

_Draco n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, ils revenaient tous à Poudlard, même ceux qui, comme lui, avait fait partie du côté sombre. Cette nouvelle le fit remettre en question sa décision, peut-être pouvait-il rejoindre le groupe, revoir tout le monde, reprendre ses études et enfin vivre sa vie sans que son passé pointe le bout de son nez. Et puis il y avait Potter… _

_Il regarda le dit brun qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Ils se chamailleraient à nouveau, se chercheraient des noises, bref, une année normal. Oui normale, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait, comme avant la guerre. Cependant, il baissa son regard sur son avant-bras gauche où la marque des ténèbres était encore, estompée avec le temps mais présente, incrustée au plus profond de sa peau pour toujours. Le crâne sinistre et immobile restait là, constant souvenir de ses erreurs. Il posa sa main droite dessus, un frisson de dégoût traversant son corps en sentant les aspérités du tatouage sous ses doigts. _

_- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir ma place…_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? , demanda Harry en ayant suivi le mouvement. _

_- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin Potter ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. J'ai menacé Dumbledore, j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. J'ai conduit à la perte du château ! Pourquoi McGonagall me permettrait de revenir hein ?!_

_Draco commençait à s'énerver, sa voix montant en volume. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser les conneries qu'il avait faites mais la discussion revenait toujours dessus. Il savait bien que Potter ne faisait que son boulot mais le sujet le rendait nerveux. Harry voyait bien que le blond devenait agité, personne n'aimait se rappeler des erreurs commises et il était vrai que celles de Draco n'étaient pas petites mais il y avait prescription, sa mère et lui étaient menacés par Voldemort et ses sbires. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger un être aimé, on était capable de tout, même de tuer. Harry avait peut-être détesté le blond en le voyant lever sa baguette sur l'ancien directeur et même haï en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait. Sans oublier d'ajouter à tout ça le stress émotionnel de voir son mentor se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Puis, une fois calmé et après avoir fait son deuil, il avait compris et pardonné. Il était grand temps que le blond se pardonne à lui-même. _

_- Parce que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts Malfoy. Nous avons tous fait des choix durant la guerre, bons ou mauvais, tout est une question de point de vue. McGonagall souhaite offrir un nouveau départ à tous ceux qui ont vu leur vie détruite par la folie de Voldemort. _

_- Je suis un Mangemort Potter ! cria-t-il presque en tendant le bras, montrant la marque. _

_Harry la fixa d'œil calme, le tatouage avait l'ait toujours aussi douloureux quand bien même le mage noir ne pouvait plus les appeler. Pourtant, comme ça, à la lueur du jour, la marque n'avait plus l'air aussi terrifiante, il la trouvait plutôt triste et fade. Un peu comme sa cicatrice, c'était une relique d'un temps maintenant révolu. _

_- Tu n'as pas voulu la marque Malfoy, on te l'a imposée, dit-il posément, tentant de calmer le blond. _

_- J'ai choisi de l'accepter. _

_- Tu n'as rien choisi du tout. Si tu ne la prenais pas, ta mère et toi vous faisiez tuer, tu trouves que tu étais en position de refuser ? _

_Draco ne comprenait pas comment Potter pouvait prendre tout ça d'une manière aussi désinvolte, en parler comme si ce n'était pas grave et surtout comment il pouvait prendre sa défense et justifier ses actes. Il était aussi perdu que le jour où le brun s'était pointé comme une fleur à son procès, vociférant sur les membres du Magenmagot, prenant son partit et celui de sa mère. Et le voilà devant lui à nouveau, imperturbable, lui disant des vérités grosses comme des maisons. Il ne comprenait décidément rien au comportement du Gryffondor. _

_- Comment est-ce que tu peux me défendre ? Soutenir ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai failli tuer Dumbledore. J'ai essayé maintes fois de te tuer toi alors…pourquoi ?_

_Harry détourna le regard un instant, incapable de supporter l'insistance de ses yeux gris sondant son âme à la recherche de réponse. _

_- Précisément Malfoy, tu as failli. J'étais là, ce fameux jour, tu baissais ta baguette. Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir Mangemort. _

_- Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'en suis un. _

_Le brun soupira, une pointe d'agacement commençant à faire surface face à l'entêtement de son comparse. Qu'il était obstiné ! C'était le monde à l'envers, normalement il devrait l'humilier, pas essayer de lui remonter son estime de lui-même. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens. Secouant la tête, il alla chercher dans la poche intérieure de son blouson un objet qui, il l'espérait, ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il referme sa main sur le morceau d'aubépine et le sortit lentement, prudemment et le posa sur la table à côté de la lettre, son cœur s'emballant. Voilà deux ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir rendre à Draco sa baguette, mais le moment ne semblait jamais opportun. Il releva la tête, un peu craintif vis-à-vis de la réaction du blond. _

_Celui-ci la regardait comme si il n'y croyait pas, une myriade de sentiments défilant à travers lui. Il tendit la main, l'effleurant du bout de son index, n'osant pas encore la prendre totalement en main, se familiarisant à nouveau au toucher du bois, à sa douceur, puis l'entoura de ses doigts. Sa poitrine se gonfla de tant d'émotions brutes, incontrôlables. Enfin, après tant de temps, il retrouvait sa compagne, sentait la magie affluer et l'emplir, c'était si agréable de se sentir entier. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, un tas de picotement électriques parcourant son être, comme si un membre amputé venait du lui être greffé à nouveau et qu'il fallait reconnecter tous les nerfs. Après un moment, il rouvrit ses mirettes argentées et reporta son attention sur le brun en face de lui. Il le regardait, un air un peu penaud sur son visage. _

_- Je voulais te la rendre depuis longtemps mais… je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage jusqu'à maintenant, dit Harry. _

_- Toi ? Sans courage ? _

_Harry soupira, il ne se laisserait pas emporter dans une nouvelle série de vannes, surtout qu'il voyait très bien que c'était un moyen du blond pour les détourner du vrai sujet de leur conversation. _

_- Le fait est qu'elle m'a bien aidé durant la guerre et je crois qu'elle mérite de retourner en main de son véritable propriétaire. _

_Draco le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Potter avait gardé sa baguette après l'avoir désarmé mais en quoi lui avait-elle été utile ? Le brun, devant avoir lu l'incompréhension sur son visage, s'expliqua. _

_- C'est ta baguette qui m'a permis d'accomplir la prophétie, Malfoy. C'est avec ta baguette que j'ai vaincu Voldemort. _

_Draco resta bouche bée devant cette révélation, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était sa baguette qui avait permis à Potter de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Harry voyant que le blond était décontenancé par sa petite confidence, décida d'en rajouter encore une couche. _

_- La baguette choisit son sorcier…alors expliques-moi, comment est-ce qu'elle m'aurait obéi à moi, un défendeur de la lumière si son maître était vraiment un partisan du côté obscur ?_

_En effet, comment ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas. Il baissa son regard vers celle-ci, comme si elle pourrait lui fournir les réponses qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque, presque quatre ans auparavant, on l'avait persuadé qu'il était un Mangemort, un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Pariât, traître, voilà les noms qu'on murmurait après son passage et avec le temps il en était venu à accepter ça, ne faisant rien pour les démentir, pour prouver qu'il était loin d'être ce dont on l'accusait, pour redorer le nom de sa famille encré dans le monde sorcier depuis la nuit des temps. Il avait laissé faire, préférant se persuader qu'il n'y pouvait rien, se complaisant dans sa couardise. Pourtant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui une occasion de rectifier le mal qu'il avait fait se présentait à lui, repartir à zéro, les portes d'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrant devant lui. _

_Harry attendait, patiemment, que le blond finisse sa réflexion. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de lui larguer une assez grosse bombe dessus. Il se rendait bien compte que, ces dernières années, le monde sorcier n'avait pas été des plus sympathique avec Malfoy. Il avait espéré que venir à son procès l'aiderait à être réintégré dans la communauté mais non, si certains n'avaient pas vraiment pris parti, d'autres avaient ouvertement manifesté leur opinion venimeuse à son sujet. Avec son père à Azkaban et sa mère partit vivre dans un autre pays, Draco s'était retrouvé seul face au reste du monde, à être victime de nombreux quolibets sans pouvoir vraiment y riposter par peur de représailles. Là où le blond voyait de la lâcheté dans ses actes, ou son absence d'actes plutôt, le brun y voyait sa force et son courage. Il admirait Draco d'avoir su maintenir son calme et sa prestance dans des moments aussi durs, d'avoir assumé injustement les conséquences de choix qui lui avaient été imposés. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers le blond, mais plutôt un immense respect car il avait su se montrer plus intelligent et plus digne que ceux qui l'avaient provoqué. _

_Il tourna la tête et avisa avec surprise à travers la fenêtre, la teinte orangée que le ciel commençait gentiment à prendre, signe que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il était là. Il se leva lentement du fauteuil, attirant sur lui les yeux acier, une lueur d'interrogation luisant au fond d'eux. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?_

_- Il se fait tard Malfoy, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé et maintenant je rentre chez moi. _

_Il se tourna et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, un sentiment de défaite empoignant son cœur. Il avait cru que le blond accepterait de revenir, mais voilà qu'il partait sans avoir réussi. Il était vrai que Draco ne lui avait pas répondu, ni oui ni non, cependant il avait cette étrange impression d'amertume qui lui indiquait qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Il avait pourtant tant espéré retourner à Poudlard en sachant que lui aussi s'y trouverait. Revivre une année « normale », sans un mage noir et autre créature démoniaque à ses trousses. Il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée du salon, sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers le blond qui continuait de fixer sa baguette, et tenta une dernière chose._

_- Tu sais…je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de nous avoir sauvés ce jour-là. Des Raffleurs et de ta tante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait et finalement ça ne regarde que toi, mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait Malfoy parce que sans ça, peut-être qui ni toi ni moi ne serions ici aujourd'hui. Surtout pas moi. Tu m'as donné l'opportunité de combattre un jour du plus et ça, ça me prouve que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, peu importe que tu portes la marque tu ne lui a jamais fait honneur par des actes. Tu n'as jamais torturé, tu n'as jamais tué et tu n'as jamais apprécié d'être de leur côté. Ne le nie pas, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pu cacher. Tu as été courageux, tu as défendu ta famille, tes amis, ce ne sont pas là les actes d'un Mangemort. Alors ne laisse pas quelques imbéciles te dirent le contraire. On est ce que l'on choisit d'être. Aujourd'hui tu as la possibilité de prouver que tu es beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils croient, ne la laisse pas passer. _

_Puis, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, il disparut dans le couloir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ait pu se dégonfler. C'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il traîna des pieds, certain qu'il ferait sa huitième année sans son fantasme personnel et que donc, il la trouverait bien insipide. Il longea le vestibule, ses pensées vagabondant sans but aucun, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se faire couler un bon bain, grignoter un petit truc devant la télé puis allez dormir. Une soirée banale pour marquer la fin de son périple un peu extraordinaire. Peut-être que ça lui ferait oublier son échec, bien qu'il en doutât fortement. Après avoir marché dans le couloir aussi long qu'un jour sans pain, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée, bloqué, ses pieds ne semblant plus vouloir avancer, inconsciemment il refusait cette défaite et pourtant..._

_« Si il y a bien quelqu'un d'aussi têtue que moi c'est Draco. » pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. _

_Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quand le blond s'était décidé sur un truc, c'était quasi impossible de l'en détourner. Il en savait quelque chose Draco avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie et ça continuait encore aujourd'hui, c'était pour dire le niveau d'obstination ! Au moins il avait tenté sa chance…_

_Il avait la main posée sur la poignée, à deux doigts d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit son nom crié par une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retourna lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et vit Malfoy marcher vers lui d'un pas pressé, presque en train de courir. Il attendit tranquillement qu'il l'eût rejoint et reprit son souffle. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?_

_- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_Harry le regarda longuement, une lueur d'exaspération au fond de ses yeux, face à une question lui semblant bien stupide. Il ouvrait son cœur, enfin en partie, et voilà que l'autre crétin venait questionner la véracité de ses propos, nan mais parfois Draco déconnait sec. _

_- Bien sûr que je le pensais. On fait tous des erreurs. Pourquoi est-ce que toi, plus qu'un autre, devrait en payer le prix ?_

_- Parce que…-_

_- Parce que rien Malfoy ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter pour que ça rentre enfin dans ta sale caboche obstinée ! Tu.N' .Mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses, alors cesse donc de te morfondre sur le passé, bouges-toi le cul et va de l'avant !_

_Harry inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer un tant soit peu. Il n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de crier mais Draco commençait vraiment à l'énerver pour de bon. Il voulait bien se montrer compréhensif au début mais fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, fallait arrêter au bout d'un moment. Il soupira, pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, fatigué, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et rester peinard maintenant. _

_- Écoute Malfoy, que tu reviennes ou pas, c'est à toi de décider, moi je suis juste venu délivrer un message. Cependant, permets moi de te dire une chose… Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu es libre de faire ton propre choix, assures-toi juste que ce soit le bon. _

_Et sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte, prête à sortir lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude, lui attraper le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Il fixa Draco, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ce contact minime mais qui déjà lui envoyait un courant à travers le corps, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il voulait encore quand le blond le devança. _

_- C'est d'accord. Je reviens à Poudlard. _

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le blond venait d'accepter de revenir là ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras et fut rassuré de sentir une petite pointe de douleur lui prouvant qu'effectivement, il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Quand il prit enfin conscience que c'était bien la réalité, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de fendre son visage, de petites fossettes creusant ses joues, un sentiment d'extrême allégresse envahissant tout son être. Il se retenait pour ne pas sauter au cou du blond, d'une part parce qu'il s'évanouirait au contact de son torse et d'autre part parce qu'il se ferait royalement botter le cul à coup de Doloris. _

_Le brun était tellement dans son petit monde tout rose à paillettes qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Draco le regardait d'un air ébloui. C'était la première fois que Potter lui souriait comme ça, aussi sincèrement, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait tout court. Il regardait avidement le visage du brun en son intégralité, l'étirement de ses lèvres, le rosissement des pommettes et surtout le feu vif dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Elles ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi brillantes, aussi éclatantes qu'en ce moment, même durant leurs combats, leurs duels et autres joyeusetés. Il avait toujours voulu le faire réagir, mais comparé à maintenant, ça lui paraissait bien fade. Et puis, il sentait cette chaleur lui prendre le cœur à cette vue. Adorable, voilà l'adjectif qui lui venait en tête, ça le mortifiait presque de penser ça. Et pourtant… c'était sincère. Il se retrouva même à répondre au sourire, bien que moins éblouissant, mais tout autant authentique. _

_Il lâcha lentement le poignet du brun, en une caresse accidentelle, déclenchant des frissons à tous les deux et se recula de quelque pas, reprenant un semblant de contenance, Harry faisant de même de son côté. _

_- Je suis content que tu acceptes de revenir Malfoy. _

_- De même Potter. _

_Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main, comme pour conclure la promesse qu'ils se reverraient au château et se séparèrent à la porte. Draco restant sur le pas, regardant Potter partir sans se retourner, rapetissant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il ressentit alors un étrange sentiment, un qui lui disait que ce n'était que le début, de quoi il ne savait pas et pour une fois il s'en fichait. Il savait juste qu'en ce moment même il se sentait bien, et n'avait pas besoin de plus. L'avenir lui dirait ce qui l'attendait. Le sourire aux bords des lèvres il héla une dernière fois le brun avant que celui-ci ne parte définitivement. _

_- Hé Potter !_

_Le susnommé se retourna, les sourcils levé, attendant manifestement que le blond continuât. _

_- Merci. _

_Le brun d'abord surpris, répondit ensuite à son sourire, sincère. Il savait que Malfoy ne le remerciait pas uniquement pour la lettre mais pour un tout. C'était déjà beaucoup de la part du blond, et bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il avait déjà la certitude de son retour, le remerciement n'était qu'un plaisant bonus. _

_- De rien, répondit-il. _

_Puis il se retourna et continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à enfin sortir du domaine Malfoy, après quoi il disparut dans un pop significatif du transplanage. Il arriva chez lui, heureux de retrouver enfin son chez soi, où il passa la banale soirée qu'il avait programmée avant d'aller se coucher, le cœur empli de joie et l'esprit léger, il s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il reverrait Draco. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça allait se produire plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait… _

_Fin Flashback_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Kaamelott est une grande source d'inspiration quand j'écris XD

Bon bah voilà voilà, fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez moi un petite review au passage * puppy eyes* !


End file.
